Maybe It's Because I Love You
by shadmsluv
Summary: Bella and Edward's son falls in love with Jacob's daughter. What will happen? Read to find out! R&R. No flames...
1. You Can't Be Serious

Maybe It's Because I Love You

Description: Bella and Edward's son falls in love with Jacob's daughter. What will happen? Read to find out! R&R. No flames...

Chapter 1: You Can't Be Serious

**Matthew's POV: **

"Dad. C'Mon! You can't be serious!" I rushed forward, sinking my teeth into the side of mountain lion. I drank it dry, then turned before watching the animal fall, lifeless. I hated hunting, but I had to do it.

"I am absolutely serious. Surely you didn't think I was joking." Edward went next, repeating what I did, but with much more ease.

"Of course I did. That's why I laughed. High school?" I sighed, sprinting around tree after tree in 3 seconds. I loved vampire speed. It was awesome.

"Matthew, you're only 17. You haven't even graduated yet. And you haven't been back since you were changed." Edward ran over to a huge rock looking out over the forest and sat down. I followed.

"But I just got changed 10 years ago. People may recognize me." I was using any excuse I could find.

Edward smirked. "In human years, you'd be 27. I'm sure there aren't any students over twenty walking around Forks High."

"You'd be surprised." I sneered. Edward paused and glared at me.

"You're going and that's final. Bella and I feel that you need to experience high school. Graduate at the very least. You were changed as a junior. You have two years left." He folded his arms in front of his chest and waited for me to respond.

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go." I shrugged. "Maybe I'll meet a hot babe."

Edward frowned slightly, not used to my language. I was really glad I wasn't changed in his time era. He stared at me intently for a moment and I blocked out my thoughts using my special talent. His frown deepened.

"Matthew...you know, well that interaction with humans...isn't really recommended for vampires like ourselves."

"But you're with Bella. You met her as a human." I frowned, slightly confused. Edward had fallen in love with Bella when she was human. They'd told me all about it. It didn't seem like such a big deal.

Edward stiffened. I had forgot to block my mind. "Matt," he started. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression. Falling in love with Bella was-"

"A mistake?" I asked, kind of surprised.

"No! Of course not!" He eyes blazed angrily for a moment, before cooling. "What is mean is," He paused to calm down. "I wasn't...expecting to find Bella. She's my soul mate. It just happened."

I rolled my eyes. God, Edward got so mushy talking about Bella. It slightly grossed me out. But, in a way, I was kind of jealous. I wished I could find the kind of love they had.

"You can, Matt. But it doesn't have to be with a human." I glared. He'd been reading my mind. _Again._

"Dude, can you _please _stop doing that? Dammit!" I picked up a branch and threw it into a nearby tree. It crashed with a loud thud, causing the tree to shake.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "I'm just so used to it. Well, anyway, what I'm trying to say is...don't go looking for humans. It's a bad idea."

"So what I do? Not date? Just be miserable and alone all my life?" He grimaced. I remembered how Edward had described his life before Bella. Miserable and alone... I was the new Edward.

I sighed. "I'm done hunting, okay? Can we just leave?" Edward nodded silently and we left. I was so not looking forward to tomorrow morning.

**Maria's POV: **

"But- why?" I glared angrily at my parents. My mom, Leah, was busy making dinner. I was helping, cutting up lettuce for a salad. My dad, Jacob, was watching some game on TV, pretending to be absorbed it. I, of course, could tell that he wasn't.

"Maria, you're only 17. Why must you make this so difficult. You should want to go to public school after- well, you know." She frowned softly and turned away from me.

I sighed. After I found out that my parents were werewolves. God, why couldn't she just talk to me about it? Mom was still sort of distant about her past. But dad had told me all about it. She was the first girl to change into a werewolf, causing many problems.

Supposedly, she and dad hated each other at first. But then something changed. Something about imprinting...Whenever I asked her about it, she steered away from the topic. Well, back to the topic. I found out about the...history of everything about two years ago.

I found out about vampires and werewolves and how they hate each other. So, to say the least, I kind of had a nervous breakdown after seeing both my parents morph into huge wolves. After that I started being home-schooled because somehow my dad found out that a new vampire had moved to Forks.

I didn't know anything about it, but they made me stay home. And now for some reason, I don't have to. I sighed and dragged the bowl of lettuce to the sink to rinse the leaves. My dad stopped pretending to watch the game and came in, ruffling my hair.

"Cheer up, sport. You'll love it. Almost as much as I love your mom." He smiled hugely and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Um, dad. I don't think that's a good comparison...Especially seeing as how I know I'm going to hate school. And surely you don't hate mom." He glared.

"Maria, I know that you aren't...used to public school. But it has it's advantages." He smiled at me. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" He looked hesitant. I tapped my foot impatiently. No answer. "Yea, dad. That's what I thought." I huffed over-dramatically and headed upstairs to my room.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" My mom called over, sounding anxious.

"To my room. I'm not hungry." I slammed my door dramatically. But, surprisingly, I could still hear my dad speaking softly, but clearly. It was like he was standing right in front of me, not downstairs in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, honey. She needs to be normal. Before...well, you know." There was a brief pause, probably my mom nodding, then the sound of a kiss. I gagged and fell back against my pillows. My parents were always talking weird now-a-days.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, feeling suddenly warm. Like _super_ warm. I placed my hand over my head, hoping my fingers would be cooler than my hands. They weren't. I sighed, drifting off to sleep, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

A/n: Okays! New story! Hope you like! Please review, even if you hate it! I want to know you guys' opinions! Oh && If you find a mistake let me kno!


	2. No Distractions

**Chapter 2: **No Distractions

**Maria's Pov: **

_Beep. Beep. Beeep_.

Ugh. What the hell? 6:00? Why was my alarm going off so early? I hit snooze, before something dawned on me. I had school today. At Forks High. Forks High...which was about twenty minutes from my house.

I bolted out of bed, realizing that I didn't have much time. I ran to the bathroom and started my shower. I flossed my teeth, brushed, and rinsed. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My wide green-brown eyes looked weird. There was more green in them than usual.

I sighed dramatically, feeling very tired. Luckily I never had bags under my eyes. Otherwise, I'd be a mess. I yawned and went to pick out an outfit. I picked out a new one that my mom had bought me. Dark blue flare-leg jeans and a light brown shirt that reached down to just above my knees.

The shirt set off my golden colored skin perfectly. I also found some dangly brown wooden earrings, a matching bracelet, and a matching necklace that fell loosely down to my stomach. I didn't know why, but I felt like looking especially nice.

I took all of my stuff into the bathroom and got into the shower. Once I got out, I noticed my hair. Ugh, my hair. My hair looks black, but it turns brown in the sunlight. It falls down my back when straightened, but when wet, it is still long...but gets slightly curled. I _hate_ curly hair. Well, on me I do. My mom says it makes me look gorgeous...but she's my _mom_. Her opinion doesn't count.

I sighed, deciding to let it dry out. Not that I had much choice. I put a towel over it, dressed, and then went to get some cereal. Downstairs, my dad was watching the weather forecast. Fork's was having rain as usual. I figured it was good I didn't straighten my hair. It would've gotten curly anyway.

After a while, I looked at the clock. 6:45. I ran upstairs and let down my hair, surprised at how cute it was. Interesting. I grabbed my purse and book bag and headed to my car that dad had made me. An old sort of vintage car, which I loved.

I got in and started the car, feeling some usual emotion. But surely it wasn't nervousness. I never got nervous...Right?

* * *

**Matthew's Pov:**

"Matt, you need to hurry!"

"God, mom. I'm coming! Chill!"

I ran back into my room, checking my appearance in the mirror. My curly dark black hair was...well, how it always was. I ran my fingers through it, knowing that it would still have that somewhat ruffled appearance.

I shrugged and sighed. There was really nothing more I could do. My topaz eyes seemed dull, to me at least. My eyes glanced at the small brown freckle on my left cheek. It was small, but I could see it. Out of everyone, I was the only one with any kind of human trait. Well, _traits_ actually.

Sometimes, when I got really angry, I felt...warm. And when I got excited or angry, my eyes flickered back and forth between topaz and green, the color they were before I was changed.

I knew this was unusual for vampires, but I couldn't do anything about it. Carlise just said that there was obviously something different about me, but that he couldn't control it anymore than I could.

I studied my reflection carefully, taking a deep, unneeded breath. School. Again. I hadn't been around humans in a while. Would I be strong enough?

My past flashed through my head briefly, before I blocked it out. I shook my head. The past is over. The future is...well, forever. I placed a black baseball cap over my unruly hair, smoothed out my favorite black t-shirt with my favorite band on it, and made sure my khaki pants were perfect. My new white sneakers gleamed perfectly.

I knew it'd be raining and my hair was already enough trouble dry. Bella...er _mom_, was downstairs waiting for me. Everyone was actually. Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly; Jasper was smirking. Esme and Carlise looked like proud parent...er, grandparents?

Rosalie obviously didn't see what all the fuss was about. She was filing her nails. And Emmett...well I really don't know. He was acting like Alice. Or maybe he was just glad that I was getting out of the house, seeing as I was the only one who could beat him at arm wrestling _and_ video games.

Edward was smiling proudly, much to my dismay. I rolled my eyes at this insanity. They were acting like I was just starting kindergarten. All I wanted was to go to school, get it over with, then come back home and relax. They needed to chill.

Edward, reading my thoughts, tried to steer them away. Unsuccessfully.

"Guys, Matt really needs to be going. He's going to be late on the fir-"

"Wait! You _have_ to take a picture first Mattikins!" Alice screeched, using the annoying nickname that she'd given me. I hated it, but she didn't seem to care.

Alice bounded away and was back before I'd even blinked. I sighed and posed quickly, knowing that she wouldn't rest until I'd taken the picture.

I turned to Bella. "Can I go now?" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course, sweetie." I smiled, suddenly feeling very amused. I remember how, after I was first changed, I'd thought Bella was _my _age. I'd wanted to ask her out. But I couldn't. Because she was married...and she just happened to be a few decades older than me.

I laughed out loud, feeling my eyes twinkle. Whenever I got excited, my eyes twinkled, along with the eye color change. Like, say I get angry. My eyes would probably sparkle and then turn green. They always sparkle first. That's how I know they're about to change.

It's very weird, but it gives me enough time to pull myself together before someone notices. I can _feel_ them sparkling, too. Sometimes it seriously freaked me out. And now I had to be even more careful at school. My eyes were part of what attracted my prey and I had to watch out for that.

Edward frowned briefly at my thoughts about Bella and I laughed harder. Everyone was looking at me weird, so I took that as my cue to leave. I said my good-byes, careful not to laugh when I hugged Bella, and headed out to my car.

My car. If I must say so, it's the most awesome car _ever_. No lie. It's perfect. A silver Z3. Kind of small, but not really. It's cozy. Just me and the car. No distractions. Just how I like it. Hopefully school would be that way, too.

"No distractions," I repeated to myself as I pulled out of my driveway.

* * *

**Maria's Pov: **

I pulled into the parking lot, knowing that I would get lost finding my classes. I hopped out of the car, not caring when my hair got slightly wet. I walked swiftly until I was standing under the school, out of the rain. I noticed a sleek, silver car pull in at an unusual speed.

I briefly made out the face of a boy. He looked around my age. I approached his car with caution, feeling some unexplainable pull towards it. Maybe he knew were the office was. I decided to go ask.

* * *

**Matthew's Pov:**

I cut off my car engine and got out of my car, locking it with my key. I placed the key in my back pocket and took out my schedule. Front office...um, where was that?

"Um, hi?" I turned towards the voice, directly behind me. I was not at all prepared for what happened next.

The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen stood right in front of me. Her long black hair, curled slightly, fell to her waist. Her wide eyes were an interesting shade. Brown, yet…green. Her small lips were a perfect pink. Her clothes fit her figure perfectly, making me dizzy as I stared at her, dumbfounded.

This had never happened before. I could feel the excitement creeping up on me. My eyes...the faint heat. I hesitated briefly before turning and walking swiftly away. I could hear her shuffling along behind me.

"Wait!" She called, sounding confused...and something else that I couldn't identify. "I just need to find the office."

"Ask someone else." I called back harshly, without really meaning to. But I _had_ to leave before she noticed my eyes. I went into the nearest building, quickly located the bathroom, and went in.

I could hear her open the door, and there was a pause. I assumed she was searching for me. There was an angry huff, slight mumbling, and then the opening and closing of a door. I stepped out of the bathroom, peeking. She was gone.

I watched her retreating figure, feeling slightly dazzled. The girl walked up to a boy, tapped his shoulder, and asked him something. She was smiling and nodded. The boy took her schedule and they began walking in the same direction.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I hoped all of the girls didn't look like her or I was surely in for it. I took a deep breath and walked out into the rain, following the direction she'd taken. Hopefully it led to the office.

I saw it soon, but she was still in there. I waited politely outside, across from the door, for her to leave. After a few minutes the door opened. She stepped out, still looking at her schedule.

When she looked up, her eyes met mine and widened. She quickly moved from my view and headed down the hall. I sighed to myself as I watched her go. So much for no distractions...

A/N: Thanx for all my reviews! I really appreciate them! I didn't know how well people would like this ff idea. So, hope you like this chapter! Review even if you don't!! Please? I'll give you a cookie! Lol...


	3. Dazzling

Dazzling

Maria's Pov:

I walked out of the office, frowning slightly. My schedule seemed pretty easy. All of the classrooms were near each other, but I didn't know where the hallways were. I bit down on my lip softly and looked up. I gulped.

It was the gorgeous boy that I had seen earlier. I'd been about to ask him for help, but he'd just ran away. But not before I'd gotten a good look at him. He was adorable _and_ amazingly gorgeous all at the same time.

He had curly black hair, gorgeous topaz eyes that had been _sparkling_, and a cute little freckle right on his left cheek. I'd never seen anyone so gorgeous. But, he obviously seemed like one of those stuck up types.

You know, the kind who are too good for everybody?

I mean, I'd just needed to ask him a simple question and he totally blew me off. So I made up my mind that, the next time I saw him, I would glare with all my might. But that's not what happened at all.

When my eyes met his, all I could do was stare, wide-eyed. Then, feeling like a complete idiot, I basically ran down the hallway. Smooth, right? Not at all.

I waited until was out of his view before collapsing against the wall. I took a few a deep breaths, unaware that I had been holding my breath. I could only pray that I had no classes with him. If I acted like this over one glimpse of him, what would happen during a whole _hour_?

I glanced back down at my schedule, realizing that I would be late to class if I didn't get a move on. My first class was room 209. I pushed myself off the wall and looked around. Then, just as I was about to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Need some help?" It was a girl who looked around my age. She was short and pretty. With long blonde hair and a gorgeous outfit, I knew that she was probably considered popular here. I was right.

She headed down the hallway, with me following, waving to people that I didn't know. She chattered eagerly about the school and her friends. Her name was Alyson and -surprise, surprise- she'd been voted Forks' Homecoming Queen last year.

"So, like, where's your room?" She asked me, pausing her ramble about her Homecoming dress. I showed her the paper and she smiled.

"Cool, right next to mine!" For some reason, I found it very reassuring that she wasn't actually _in_ my room. Walking to class seemed to be torture enough. And I had just met her.

After a few minutes, I realized that Alyson was actually a really nice person, but she seemed like a huge gossip. I found myself nodding absently at whatever she was talking about, until she paused, gripping my arm tightly.

I looked at my arm in shock, then I turned to her, waiting for her to let go. But she wasn't even looking at me. I followed her eyes and froze. But not for the same reason as her.

"Wow. Hottie alert! I _knew_ this school year would be better than last!" Her eyes were fixed on _him_. And, I must admit, he did look hott.

He was leaned casually against a wall, running a hand through his hair. The hat was gone, and I assumed that the office secretary had made him remove it. The thought made me smile slightly, and before I knew what was happening, Alyson had me halfway to where hE was standing.

This was not good. Definitely _not _good.

* * *

Matthew's Pov:

This school was freakishly lame. Some lady in the office had totally "confiscated" my hat. That in itself was already a bad sign. Not to mention to fact that I couldn't stop thinking about the girl from earlier.

I made my way down some hallway and leaned against a nearby wall. I looked down at my schedule. Okay, if my class was room 215, then why was I on the 300 hallway? I frowned, running a hand through my hair. I'd forgotten how complicated high school was. I felt like a freshman again.

I pulled at my hair, feeling like a complete imbecile, when suddenly I heard loud giggles. I glanced up swiftly, figuring some girls were just walking by. But it turns out, two girls were walking directly towards me. And it just so happened that one of the girls was _her_.

I fought the urge to walk away. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't risk...I pulled at my hair again, this time out of nervous habit. They were getting closer. I sighed, deciding what to do. The only way for me not to...well, get too excited, would be to ignore her.

Yes, I decided. That's what I'd do. I had to. I looked back down at my schedule, trying to appear as if I hadn't noticed them. After a few seconds, I got the whiff of vanilla, and a blonde head popped right under my schedule. Literally _under_, seeing as I was so much taller than her.

I smirked. "Hi! You're new, right? We haven't met. You are..." She smiled and looked up at me. I risked a glance at "her" and noticed how uncomfortable she looked. When my eyes met hers, she looked down, biting her lip.

That one action drove me slightly crazy and I focused on ignoring her. I looked back at the blonde girl. She was sort of cute, in a way. But nothing compared to her friend. I smirked.

"Matthew Cullen. Matt, actually. And you are...?" I waited, slightly amused by the dazed look on her face. A few seconds passed.

Finally, _she _elbowed the blonde and cleared her throat. I suppressed a snicker as the blonde girl straightened up, cleared her throat, and stuck out a hand. "Alyson Daly! Homecoming Queen. Well, last year, of course."

Instead of taking her hand, which I couldn't do, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Nice to meet you, Alyson." I turned slightly and looked back down at my schedule. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking down at her hand, confused. Oh, well. Whatever. I figured she'd go away after that, but sadly, that was not the case.

"Um, cool. Well, don't you want to meet my friend?" I was tempted to turn and look, but I didn't really know if I should. So, instead, I just concentrated harder on my schedule.

"Look, I'm kind of busy. Ya know, first day of school." I leaned back against the wall like I'd been doing before. I was facing them again, but looking at my paper. At least, I _appeared _to be doing that. I was really sizing up their expressions in peripheral view.

Alyson looked insulted and the beautiful girl looked...well I don't know exactly. She was blushing and looking down, so I couldn't read her expression. After standing there for a few seconds, the girl looked up at Alyson.

"Um," she started, her voice was shy and beautiful. I found myself staring at her as she spoke. "Alyson, we should go. I have class. And besides, the bell is about to ring."

Alyson looked confused. "No it's-" The bell rang, cutting her off. She looked around. So did I. There weren't any clocks in the hall and the girl obviously didn't have a watch.

"How did you- How'd you know the bell was going to ring?" She turned and looked at the girl, dumbfounded. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt like it was about to ring or something." Then she placed her hand on her head and frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, finally meeting my gaze. I stared back, unable to look away. She smiled slightly.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just get really huge headaches at random moments...It's nothing." She shook her head slightly, then swayed. I moved towards her, but Alyson grabbed her elbow first.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm fine!" She said sharply. "Can we just go?"

Alyson nodded, taken aback by the girl's tone. She looked at me and waved, saying, "Bye Matt! See you soon!" I didn't miss the flirtatious wink she gave me.

She pulled on the girl's arm, but she didn't budge. Instead, she moved and leaned against the wall I was on. She sank down to the floor, her head in her hands.

"Y-you go ahead Alyson. I- I think I'm gonna skip homeroom. I need to rest for a sec." Alyson nodded, frowning slightly, but she turned and left.

I leaned back into the wall and slid down to her level, carefully putting space between us. Being this close, I had a chance to smell her scent. It was wonderful, mouthwatering. Unlike anything I'd ever smelled. But there seemed to be something else...some other smell that I couldn't identify, lingering underneath...

I shook it off, remembering what Edward had told me about scents. He told me that if I ever met my _La tua cantante_, that I had to be careful around her. I didn't know if I'd been a vampire long enough to meet mine, but this girl was definitely in the running.

I focused on her expression, pushing thoughts of her scent away. I was feeling strangely anxious. Something was wrong.

"Hey," I said softly. "You sure you're okay? I could take you to the nurse-" Not to mention the fact that I didn't know where the nurse's office was, but still. I'd gladly find it for her.

But, to my surprise, she stood up. She dusted off the back of her pants, fluffed out her hair, and smiled. She appeared better. More than better, actually.

"Yea." She said. "I'm fine. I told you. I just get random headaches. S' gone now. Quick, huh?" She laughed softly, bell-like little chuckles. I noticed the small dimples in her cheeks and smiled in return. She was really gorgeous.

"Well, the bell..." The second bell rang not two seconds later. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. Then, I did something that I was probably not supposed to. I stuck out my hand.

"Matt. Matt Cullen. And you are...? I never quite got your name." She looked down at my hand, then back up at me. I was not at all prepared for what happened next.

Her small hand found it's way into mind, fitting perfectly. Like it was made to fill my hand. But that's not what surprised me. Her hand, feverishly hot, almost melted my ice-cold hand. Yet, that didn't stop me from feeling the insane spark of electricity I felt.

I'm sure she felt it too, because she quickly pulled her hand back and looked at me wide-eyed. I stared back for a minute, then composed myself. I cleared my throat as if nothing happened.

"Right...So, your name?" She blinked a few times, then shook her head.

"Maria." She smiled. "Maria Black." I smiled back. She looked at me then began backing away slowly.

"What are you...?" I asked.

She pointed to a nearby bell. "The bell's about to-" _Brringg_. The late bell rang, causing me to smirk.

"Right." I said. "Well, later...Maria." I smiled at her and headed in the opposite direction. But not before I saw her dazed expression. Or before I noticed her bump into a random person.

I chuckled out loud. I guess this is what Bella meant about dazzling human girls. But I'm pretty sure she'd dazzled me more. I'm also pretty sure my eyes had been sparkling the whole time I'd been talking to her. I sighed and headed in the direction of my first period class.

I was late, but I didn't care. All I could think about as Maria. Things were _definitely _looking up. If only I could control my eyes...

A/N: Whew! Omg! This chapter is long and was kind of hard to write! Sorry it took so long! I'll try to post more often! R&R & If you see any mistakes or have any questions, just message me, Kay? Thanx!


	4. Update!

Omigoshh. Okay, here's the deal. I kindasorta forgot that I started this ff. But I've been getting really nice reviews and stuff so I decided to start back up again! But school is almost over for me. We only have like 3 weeks left until summer, so we're preparing for exams and whatnot. But I promise I will have the next post up by next weekend. Be on the lookout! Thanx for all the reviews and love!

--Torii.

P.S I will also be updating mii other 2 fanfics also. This message will be on those two as UPDATES. Look out for all mii new posts! U guys rock.


	5. Too Much

Too Much

**Maria's POV:**

God, could I be ANY more of a loser?? He is soo cute, it's crazy. There I was trying to play it off all cool. Like him touching me for a mili-second didn't almost cause me to faint. I wonder if he felt what I felt when we touched...

His eyes. I don't know if it was my imagination, but they looked like they were sparkling. Seriously sparkling! It was probably just my imagination, though. But that smile. That _definately_ wasn't my imagination.

Sheessh. I'm totally lucky that guy I bumped into was behind me, or I'm sure I would've fallen backwards.

But it's really not my fault. Maybe if he wasn't so gorgeous. Matt. Matthew. Matthew Cullen. The name fits him perfectly. But for some reason it sounds so familiar. I just can't put figure out why...

**Matt's POV:**

Whew. That was close. I wonder if she noticed my eyes. After my little "Maria encounter", I quickly made my way into the nearest restrom. And now here I am, staring at my reflection.

My topaz eyes are completely gone, replaced by the bright green of my previous human form. Uh-oh. Not good. Not good at all.

I don't think I can make it through the day. I take a deep breath, trying to clear my head. It's too risky. Maria...so beautiful. My eyes are already acting up, what next? I can't afford to...

I shake my head. I knew it was a bad idea to come to school. Maybe I should just go home. I ponder over this thought for a few minutes before someone walks into the restroom, completely interrupting me.

"So, you're the new guy?" Some random guy asks.

I clear my throat. "Yea, I'm Matt. Matthew Cullen."

"You're a Cullen?" The guy asks, raising an eyebrow.

I grow suspicious. He knows about my family? I brush it off casually.

"Yea," I say. "And you are...?"

"Bobby. Bobby Newton. My dad's Mike. He owns the local market."

Oh. Riighht. I nodded like I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I turn back to staring at my reflection. I place my hands in front of me on the sink and lean forward, sighing.

"So, have you seen the new girl?" Bobby asked.

I played dumb. "Um, I'm new, too. So every girl here is new to me." I laughed casually.

"Oh, right." He paused, probably figuring I'd try to start a conversation with him. Wrong. After a few more seconds of awkwardness, he gave up.

"Well, catch ya later."He said. I nodded.

"Later."

I blew out a long breath. I'd made up my mind. I wasn't staying at this wacked-out school. I opened the door and looked around. The hallway was deserted. Or so I thought.

Maria was just down the hall. She was bent over, picking something up off the ground. I could feel my eyes sparkling again. But they were already green. Now what? My hands started heating up.

I couldn't handle it. I had to leave. Now. Just as I'm turning, she looks up at me, smiles, and waves. I suddenly feel overly-hot. Everything but my hands. They feel frozen. I pretend like I don't see Maria, turn, and walk swiftly out of the building.

Too much. All of it. Just too much.

A/N: Okay. Go easy on me! It's been a lonngg while since my last post and I have to kinda get back in the groove! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Even if you hate it...lol. Hopefully you don't though. Let me know if you see any mistakes. Thanks! --Torii


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I started writing all 3 of my fanfics when I was 15, I'm now 17, almost 18 in a few months! LOL. I am SO sorry, but hopefully you guys will still read. I am currently updating all three and they should all have new chapters within this new upcoming week! Stay tuned! Review and let me know that I still have fans! Please.

-Torii


	7. That Smell

**Maria's Pov:**

As soon as Matt cleared the hallway, I felt like an idiot. Why had I waved? We weren't friends! I face palmed myself, and continued walking down the hallway to my next class. Third period. This was going to be a looong day. I hoped to steer clear of Matt, if anything, to avoid looking even more like an imbecile in front of him.

**Matthew's Pov:**

I left the building and headed home, knowing I was in for it. Bella and Edward would be pissed, at the very least. I hopped in my car and took off toward the house. About 2 minutes away, took a detour and decided to go hunt, and return home afterward. That way I could avoid the family, hunt, and still return home like I'd be at school all day. _I'm so clever_, I thought, chuckling to myself.

I spent about 3 hours hunting, I knew my eyes would be completely topaz again, and I felt good. I pulled into the driveway in a chipper mood. It wasn't until I saw Bella and Edward standing in the doorway, looking….not too happy, that my mood dimmed. I sighed, and exited out the car, trying to appear innocent as I walked by.

"Sup, Bel-, Mom? Dad?" I asked. " Is there a problem?"

"The school called Matthew!" Bella said in a harsh tone. "Where were you? How could you ditch your first day? You will not be getting into these bad habits! You are grounded. I swear if-"

"Hold on," Edward said, cutting her off, and eying me suspiciously. "What is that…smell?"

He came closer to me, sniffing me intently. I backed off on reflex.

"Whoa, man. Personal space!" I barked at him. His eyes flashed.

"You smell. Like a…..dog." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Before I had time to be insulted, Bella came over and sniffed me. Her eyes widened and she made a strange noise. She brought her hand to her throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

I'd never seen her act this way. I was a little frightened, to be truthful. Edward showed no concern, rolling his eyes. This made me even more suspicious. Bella was his life, she was clearly having some type of breakdown and he didn't care? Something was not right. Bella took a step toward me.

"Jake." she whispered. If it was possible for vampires to cry, I'm pretty sure she would have been bawling.

"Jake?" I asked. I had no idea who that was and, honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

**Maria's Pov:**

3.…2...1._ Briiiing. _I heaved a huge sigh as I bolted out of my last period class. This day had seemed entirely too long. I was going to argue with my parents about returning to home school as soon as I got home. I hadn't seen Matthew Cullen at all since waving at him earlier. He was probably avoiding me. Well actually, he probably didn't even notice me enough to avoid me. I thought about his perfect hair, his beautiful smile, his gorgeous green-gold eyes that _sparkled_…I was in a daze as I headed to my car. Maybe I had a reason to go to school after all.

Still in a daze, I bumped into Alyson in the parkway lot and put on a fake smile as she started talking to me.

"Oh, hey girl! How was your day?" she asked, enthusiastically.

"It was….school." I answered, lamely. She smiled.

"All the boys are _drooling_ over you Maria! I may have some competition for homecoming and prom this year," she eyed me in an eerie way. I could tell she wasn't too happy about this fact.

"Well," I started, slightly amused, "I'm not too interested in that type of thing anyway, so no worries."

Her smiled widened, showing all of her perfect teeth. She gave me a hug, squeezing tighter than really necessary.

"Omgosh," She exclaimed, "I love you already. This year is going to rock! You and me, taking over!" I nodded, with a forced smile. _Oh no_, I thought.

"Well, I have cheer conditioning to get to, so catch you later!" She waved and I smiled in return. I waited until I was safely in my car to roll my eyes.

When I got home, my parents were out. I was slightly upset that I couldn't plead my case about public school being horrendous. Besides, them not being here would leave me more time to think about Matt, something I was trying to stop doing. But no such luck. I waited until I was alone in my room to safely think about him. Why did he have such a pull over me? I'd just met him, and only for a brief minute. This was surreal.

I fell asleep thinking about Matt and woke up about two hours later to a _throbbing _headache. I was used to getting them, but two in one day? And this one was a killer. I headed downstairs to complain to my parents. My mom was making dinner, while my dad was standing next to her, carrying a conversation.

"So I tell the guy, honestly, that's not how things work-" my dad was saying, while my mom nodded. I walked forward and suddenly felt woozy. I gripped the counter for support.

"Mom," I said, grabbing my head. Leah and Jacob shared a knowing look.

"It's time, Jake." My mom said sympathetically. He nodded and came toward me.

"Maria darling," he came closer and took my hand, sitting me down at the table. "There's something you need to know. We've been waiting for the right time to tel-" He stopped mid-sentence and began …._sniffing _me?

"Dad?" I asked incredulously. Mom appeared not to notice, rapidly cutting cucumbers for a salad. "_Mom!_ Dad is sniff-"

"That smell…" My dad was being really weird. I wanted to leave the room.

"Bella..?" My dad stared at me with a weird expression, and I watched as the knife slid from my mom's hand. She looked at me, and I could tell that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.


End file.
